


醉。[Sunny篇]

by RosheenXin



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosheenXin/pseuds/RosheenXin





	醉。[Sunny篇]

李赫⽣平最讨厌醉酒这种事情。   
他不是不能喝酒，相反，他家遗传的⼤酒量，很少有⼈能把他喝倒。但是，作为警察，他的原 则是在⼯作的地⽅滴酒不沾，否则⾃⼰都⽆法保持清醒，要如何保护别⼈。   
再加上⾃从在毕业典礼上看到⾃⼰兄弟喝到东倒⻄歪七躺⼋拐的场⾯，他⼀个⼈冷漠地站在中 间，想想等会⼉要把这些⼈⼀个⼀个地送回家，他的头就快要爆炸了。   
第⼆天他们睡醒，他在聊天群⾥放狠话说：“你们下次再让我⼀个⼈帮你们⼀群醉⻤收拾残局 的话，就等着被我扔到垃圾站去吧。”   
兄弟们笑着说不会了不会了，⼼⾥并不相信李赫会这么⼲。   
然⽽他们⼤错特错。   
局⾥的年会上，他们再⼀次醉到只剩下李赫⼀⼈清醒，他当机⽴断，叫了四五辆⻋，把他们⼀ 群⼈全都送到了垃圾站旁边的⼯作室，顺带还出示了⼀下他们的警察证，在垃圾站全体⼯作⼈ 员的⼀脸懵逼之下，让他们在那⾥睡了⼀晚，第⼆天成功地带着⼀身酒⽓和垃圾臭⽓回到局 ⾥。   
从此以后再没有⼈敢在李赫存在的酒局⾥喝到所有⼈酩酊⼤醉。   
可⻅他这个⼈，是有多讨厌喝醉这种事情了。  
但他现在，不知道该哭还是该笑。   
他低头看着完全挂在⾃⼰身上的⼈，和平时那个光鲜亮丽的⼥明星完全不同，此时的她可以说 是毫⽆明星形象了。   
事情的起因，要从两个⼩时以前说起。   
“嗯，今天没什么严重的案⼦，可以早点下班。”他⼿指快速地发着短信，⼿机对⾯的⼈正准备 去参加宴会。   
“那等我回来再⻅～（wink.jpg）”她现照了⼀张⾃⼰的⾃拍，亮闪闪的礼服在灯光的照射下显 得她更加光彩照⼈，配上她标志性的wink，发送给他。   
他笑了⼀下，收拾收拾，准备回家。   
他的⼼情很好。   
她最近很忙，⽽今天的宴会结束后她说她就会有⼀⼩段时间的空闲期，可以好好陪他。   
⼀般来说，他是⽐较想去接她的，但她说今天的宴会⽐较盛⼤，会来很多⾼层⼈⼠，还有许多 有名的导演编剧，所以也会有很多记者过来。要是被拍到她上了他的⻋，他最讨厌的麻烦事就 会成堆出现。   
⾏吧。  
他回家等她也⾏，⼼情好的他就会⽐较容易妥协⼀点。   
“那你⾃⼰⼩⼼，别离开经纪⼈的身边。”虽说把她托付给另⼀个男⼈让他略微有些不爽，不过 没办法。   
“nei～”   
明明是这样答应得好好的。  
但是当他刚到家没多久，正准备歇会⼉去洗澡的时候，她的经纪⼈就打电话过来了。   
“那个，李警官，不好意思，现在可能要麻烦你过来⼀下了。”  
“怎么了？她出事了？”⼀般她经纪⼈是不会主动联系他的。   
据她所说，是因为害怕。   
反正他本⼈不是很理解。  
“不…就是…不是很严重的事…但是您⼀定要过来⼀趟，现在我和她在这边的休息室⾥，可以 麻烦您过来⼀下吗？记得从后⻔⾛进来…”   
“嗯。”他正准备挂电话，却听到电话⾥远远传来她……唱歌的声⾳？  
唱歌？   
他突然觉得事情有点不对。   
⽴⻢抓起外套往⻔外跑去。   
当他来到休息室⻔⼝的时候，他很少⻅的在原地发愣。   
“经纪⼈！！！为什么要让我呆在这⾥！我要去找李赫！让我去找李赫！！”她⼀⼿拎着⾃⼰的 ⾼跟鞋，⼀只⼿指着经纪⼈⼤喊，整个⼈摇摇晃晃，⼀不⼩⼼就有可能踩到她礼服的裙摆。  
他皱着眉，灵敏的嗅觉已经告诉他是怎么回事了。   
她喝醉了。   
⽽且是烂醉。  
“哦！李…李警官…您终于来了…”从她的“魔⽖”下挣脱出来的经纪⼈来到他⾯前，边擦汗边说，声⾳听起来好像都有点颤抖：“她…她听到我刚才和您打电话，就开始吵着说要来找您了。可她现在这样⼦…我可不敢让她⾛出去啊……”   
他正准备开⼝，就听到她尖叫的声⾳：“哦！李赫！”她发现了站在⻔边的他，瞬间扔掉她⼿⾥ 的所有东⻄，光着脚朝他⾛过来，不，或者说是晃过来，不出所料，她成功地踩到了⾃⼰的礼 服，整个⼈往前倒去。   
他⼀个箭步冲到她的⾯前，稳稳地接住了往地板栽去的她，两只⼿臂弯在她的腋下，让她挂在 ⾃⼰身上。   
他的脸⾊阴了下来。   
不如说，他现在是不知道该摆什么表情。  
“李警官…那个，她今天其实是被灌的…因为全是有名的导演来找她敬酒，也碰到了⼀点熟 ⼈，混着喝了好⼏种酒，就…成现在这样了。”经纪⼈在他身后默默解释着，他看着她已经通 红的脸蛋，叹了⼝⽓，说：“没事，先让她回去吧，你去开⻋。”  
“好好好，那我在楼下等你们…”说完经纪⼈便⼀溜烟地⾛掉了。  
“好了，先起来…”他想要把她拉起来站好，可是喝醉酒的⼈，⼀般是没有意识去站好的。她现 在软得就像没有⻣头的蛇类⽣物⼀样，只要⼀离开他，⽴⻢就倒下去。   
他尝试⼏次之后放弃了。   
“唔…李赫…”   
“⼲嘛？”   
“你为什么不说你爱我！”她突然抬起头，指着他质问道。   
“？？？？”  
“莫？”   
“啊…仔细想想，你好像都没说过‘我喜欢你’这句话！你不说吗？你不打算说吗？重案组的地狱使者先⽣！啊！我的⼩狮⼦呢！”她说着⽜头不对⻢嘴的话，最后抬起⼿来盯着⾃⼰的⼿腕 看，在确认⾃⼰的⼩狮⼦⼿绳还在之后，安⼼地笑了⼀下。随后⼜想起什么⼀样，猛地抬起他 的左⼿，把他袖⼦给扒下来，发现没看⻅她想看⻅的东⻄。   
“啊！我送你的⼿绳呢！！李赫！！”她疯狂地喊着他的名字，他默默地捂了捂⽿朵，把藏在袖 ⼦⾥的⼿绳给拉出来，“你刚才把它和⾐服⼀起扒下去了。”   
“哦？在这⾥！嘿嘿嘿～”  
“唉。”虽然他两只⼿都扶着她的腰，可她还是在他怀⾥东倒⻄歪，他都想怀疑她是故意的了。   
等确认经纪⼈已经把⻋开到楼下之后，他拍拍她的腰，“⾛了，回家了。”   
“好～回家～”她超⾃然地缩到他怀⾥，⼩⼿紧紧地抱住他的腰，脑袋还在他脖⼦附近蹭来蹭 去，萌萌的奶⾳答应着他。   
“你…唉…” 她平时明明是个难以驯服的⼩野猫，喝醉了却变身成了⼩奶猫。 所以说他才不能应付醉酒的⼈… 偏偏是她喝醉…  
他摇摇头，松开她的⼿，转⽽拦腰把她打横抱起。  
“回家了，喝醉的⼩猫。”  
“嗯～”她超满⾜抱住他，把脸埋在他肩膀那⼉，闻着他身上的洗⾐粉⾹味。   
结果这⼈被他抱着之后，就不愿意从他身上下来了，直到下了⻋她都不愿从他身上下来。  
“那个…李警官…”经纪⼈看着难搞的她，觉得很不好意思，因为在经纪⼈的眼⾥，李赫已经到 了快爆发的边缘了。  
其实他确实快到爆发的边缘了，只不过不是情绪⽽已。   
“呀…sunny…你醒醒…”   
“算了，没事，您先回去吧。”他抱着耍赖⼀样瘫在他身上的她，艰难地从⻋上下来，告诉经纪 ⼈说他可以先回去了。  
“好…那…就麻烦您了。”反正他俩现在和住在⼀起也没啥区别，sunny⾃⼰的家她⼏乎都不回 去。   
李赫点点头，抱着这位已经接近昏厥的⼥明星往家⾥⾛去，同时还要拎着被她扔掉的那双⾼跟 鞋。  
回到家⾥，他把她放在沙发上先躺着，准备去房间⾥拿点醒酒药去给她吃，谁知道他刚⼀转 身，就⼜被她死死地抱住⾃⼰的腰。   
………合着她不是⼩奶猫，她是个橡⽪胶。   
粘着就不带分开的那种。   
“诶⻄，真想这个时候拿⼿铐把你的⼿给套起，不然你这⼥⼈⽼是不让我⾛。”他在⼼⾥恶狠狠 地想着，可事实上他也不可能舍得这么做。   
就像他明明暗地⾥发誓不会再照顾喝醉的⼈⼀样。   
真⾹。   
“李…赫…”她梦呓⼀般的声⾳从身后传来，他刚想回答，就听到她⼜说：“欧…巴～”   
他浑身⼀僵。   
要知道，她从第⼀次⻅⾯开始就是直呼他⼤名，像个没礼貌的⼩朋友，后来估计就是故意的， 每次都是对着他⼤喊“李赫”。   
可从来没听⻅过她叫他“欧巴”。   
难道是叫别⼈？！   
他猛地转身，捧住她的脸，冷冷地问：“叫谁？”  
“哦？”她半眯着眼睛，露出萌萌的笑容，⼀脸坦然：“我…当然是…叫你呀！李，赫，欧，巴 ～不然还有谁呢？”   
他看着⾃⼰捧着的那张精致的⼩脸蛋，勾起嘴⻆，露出邪邪的笑容，“哦？是我吗？”   
“哦！”她点点头。  
“没听到，再喊⼀次？”他挑眉。  
“欧…巴？”   
“太⼩声。”   
“李赫欧巴。”  
“嗯？”   
“欧巴！”她⼤吼了⼀声，把他震得不轻，他噗嗤⼀声笑了出来，“听到了。”   
“在这等我，我去拿药。”他摸摸她的脑袋。  
“我不。”  
“乖。”  
“不要！！！”  
“……”   
他看着这位耍性⼦的⼥⼈，眉⼀挑，⼼⼀横，双⼿抓住她的腰，把她往⾃⼰肩膀上扛去，⽿朵 ⽴⻢传来她的惊呼。  
“呀？！”  
“叫你不听话？”他作势拍了⼀下她的屁股，扛着她往房间⾛去。  
“呀！！放我下来！！”她总觉得他要把她扛去卖了⼀样。  
他终于来到了房间，⼀把把她放下，看起来很粗暴的样⼦，实际上他左⼿完全托着她纤细的 腰，让她躺了下来。李赫期身⽽上，身体完全挡住了她的光，只能看⻅他勾起的嘴⻆，听到他 问她：“还闹？”   
她眼睛⾥⾯透出了⼩孩⼉⼀般的天真，睁着圆圆的眼睛，甚⾄伸⼿戳了戳他的脸。  
“嗯！”   
“嗯？胆⼦⼤了？”他抓住她在他脸上“胡闹”的⼿，俯身，堵住了她的嘴巴，撬开了她的⽛ 关，开始逗弄她的丁⾹⼩⾆，⼀股浓烈的酒味传⼊他的⼝腔。   
这⼩妞，今晚到底是喝了多少？   
明明对酒⼀点免疫⼒也没有，是那种⼀喝就醉的⼈。   
吻毕，他抬头，眼前那张红润的⼩脸此时显得特别有光泽，她懵懵地看着他，随后突然伸⼿， 把他⼜重新拉到离她只有⼀厘⽶的距离，酒味和⾹味⻬⻬刺激着他的嗅觉，只听到她的奶⾳响 起：“我还要亲亲！” ………………。   
他不管了。   
“这是你说的，明天起床可不要害羞地不敢看我。”说实话，他现在也不想管她是不是需要醒酒 药还是别的什么了。   
就这样醉着吧，别醒了。   
他的⼿开始游离到她的身上，本来李赫离她还有点缝隙，因为他怕她被⾃⼰压着，可现在是她 ⾃⼰勾着他的脖⼦往下，既然这样的话，那他就不客⽓了。   
趁着醉意涌上⼼头，夜朦胧，⽉不休。欲望如⽕，灼噬焚身，积累了⽉余的思念，顷刻间迸 发。   
亲吻，抚摸，覆上后背，抬起腰肢，她今天穿的是抹胸露背⻥尾礼服，只要他轻轻⼀拉，她美 好的胴体就完全展现在他的眼前。   
是酒精的作⽤，还是体内的⽕热，此时他身下的她，⼀脸通红，从⽜奶⼀样的肌肤中渗透出 来，楚楚动⼈，秀⾊可餐。   
要是平时，他要是在这时候这么盯着她看，她早就害羞得⼀掌拍他身上了，可今天的她已经完 全忘记害羞是什么东⻄了，抱着他，⼿还不够，脚也想树袋熊⼀样挂在了他腰上，软软糯糯地 喊着：“李赫～”  
“后⾯俩字呢？”  
“嗯…欧巴？”  
“嗯。”他满意地点点头，⼿掌从她脚踝，到她膝盖，再到⼤腿，来来回回，轻轻抚摸着。⽤⾃ ⼰蓄势待发的欲望抵住她的柔软，准备进攻，却听到她说。 “嘻嘻。你不说的话，我来说吧。”  
“什么？”  
“就是…”她仰起头，凑到他⽿边，呼出的热⽓包裹着他的⽿廓，“我，喜，欢，你。”  
“呵…”他轻笑出声，凝视着她湿润的眼睛，邪魅且深情：“只是喜欢？”  
“哦？”   
他早就忍不住了，在她完全被他吃⼲抹净，意识被吞掉之前，她好像听到他低沉的嗓⾳。  
“我爱你。”   
她甜甜地笑了⼀下，⽤⾃⼰接受着他的全部。   
第⼆天清晨。   
他⼀只⼿撑着下巴，⼀只⼿搭在腿上，饶有兴趣地看着把被⼦全部抢⾛，裹得像个粽⼦⼀样的 她。  
“怎么了？“他的话⾥含着笑意。   
“你还问！！”她的声⾳从被⼦⾥传来。  
他瞄准了⽬标，⼿⽤⼒⼀扯，便把她连⼈带被地扯到了⾃⼰的臂弯⾥，她睁⼤眼睛盯着眼前坏 笑着的他看，他并没有让她有机会躲避他的视线，他那双深邃的⿊⾊眼眸，直直地望进她的⼼ ⾥。  
清晨的阳光耀眼且绚烂，却仿佛不及他的万分之⼀。  
只听⻅他沉沉地说道： “以后，只准在我⾯前醉酒。”


End file.
